And Then There Was You
by Katie12886
Summary: A New Vampire has come into town and has taken a liking to Cami. He is a Friend/Enemy of Klaus, what will he do when he finds out. While Elijah is still trying to save Hayley. A Klamille Fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It's been two weeks since the Mikealson siblings killed Dahlia. Klaus has been spending a lot of time with Hope since Elijah cut him from his life. He finds Klaus sitting in the nursery with Hope. "I still don't understand why your here Elijah if your not standing by me side anymore" Klaus said as he was rocking back and forth getting Hope to sleep.

"I told you brother I am here for Hayley and Hope. Don't think it has anything to do with you"

"Elijah just said to him with a glare. He is still finding a way to save Hayley from the curse. He looked over and saw Freya walk over to them. She looked between them. "You know we got rid of Dahlia, and yet you two are still acting like children" She said as Hope fell asleep. Klaus got up and put her in the crib. He looked over at them both.

"Sister I did what I did. I was never going to see my daughter again. I did Hayley a favor Dahlia was going to kill her, I saved her life" He said as he walked out of the nursery. Elijah followed him and just gave him a look. "so you turned her into a beast. You couldn't have saved her another way" Elijah said in a angered tone.

Klaus just ignored him and put his jacket on. He decided to go for a walk but before he did that he heard a noise outside the balcony and walked out to see what it was. He looked down and saw Cami and Vincent walking and talking and just gave them a pissed off look. Freya walked over to him.

"Are you and Elijah ever going to just work things out" She asked him as he wasn't even listening to her. She waved her hand in front of his face and saw Cami and Vincent, she just smirked. "So the rumors are true Klaus Mikealson is in love with a human, didn't think I would have seen the day" she said with a chuckle.

"He just looked at her and rolled his eyes. He didn't even have to explain himself. He walked outside to the compound as she followed him. "Your not talking. She is with Vincent and you just have that "I will kill him" look on your face" She said as she just followed him.

"Does she even know how you feel, have you even thought of telling her" She asked as he just ignored her and just walked away as she stood by the entrance and watched him walk away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Cami walked into Rousseas to get ready to work. Vincent walked in and sat down. "You seem distant Camille, you have been for awhile" He said to her. She cleaned the counter and looked at him. She couldn't get her last conversation with Klaus out of her mind. "I would have found you" just played in her mind over and over again.

Cami was about to answer him until she saw a strange man walk into the bar and gave him a look. Vincent turned around and saw him. "Never seen him before" she said as he walked over to the bar. "Bourbon please" he said as she poured him the drink.

He sat down and looked at Cami. "what's your name?" He asked as he looked at her name tag as it said "Camille" he smiled.

Vincent felt that vibe on him and saw he is a vampire, Cami smiled at him. "Yeah it says "Camille" you can call me Cami" she said with a smile. She was smitten by him. He was no Klaus but he was sure good looking.

"Cami beautiful name for a beautiful woman" He was starting to flirt with her. He finished his drink and asked for another.

"Camille I need to talk to you outside" Vincent said as she followed him outside and turned to him. He explained to her that he is a vampire. She shook her head and saw Klaus walking to the bar and saw Cami and Vincent talking.

"Klaus"

Cami said as Vincent looked behind him and saw Klaus behind him. "Niklaus good to see you again" He said as he ignored him and walked into the bar and saw Gabriel.

"Well look who we have here if it isn't Gabriel" he said with a glare in his eyes. Cami and Vincent walked in and saw them talking.

"Good to see you again Klaus. But I have to be going" he said as he walked over to Cami and kissed her hand as Klaus glared at him. "I will see you again beautiful" he said as he walked out the door. Klaus sat down and just poured himself a drink he looked over and saw Cami smiling.

"Now do you believe me that he is a vampire" Vincent said as she looked over at him. Klaus didn't like him kissing her and calling her beautiful and he doesn't like her friendship with Vincent. There was one thing he was curtain of he was going to do whatever it took to get these guys away from her.

 **My first two Chapters let me know what you think**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Klaus returned home after seeing Gabriel in the bar. He had no idea why he was even here or what he intended to do here and he hated the fact that he had taking a liking to Cami. It bothered him that Vincent was even friends with her in the first place, he just didn't like how these guys were so into her. He walked into the nusery to check on Hope and saw Freya was holding her and singing softly to her "She needs a mother figure right now since her mother is M.I.A" she said to him as she was trying to get Hope to go back to sleep. Klaus looked over at her as she placed her back in the crib.

"Was she crying?" He asked her while he walked into the kitchen. He poured himself a drink and saw Elijah outside sighing to himself. Freya shook her head to him "Yeah she got hungry so I just put her back to sleep and your welcome" She said sitting down in a near by chair. Klaus nodded at her and decided to tell Elijah about Gabriel who he couldn't get off his mind. He walked outside over to Elijah.

"Stop walking over to me your disturbing my thoughts right now" He said annoyed. Klaus didn't even bother listening to what he just said as he just let it out "Gabriel was at Rousseas this afternoon" He said as Elijah just gave him a look not believing what he just heard. The last time he saw him was when he started dating a girl Klaus was in love with back in 1920. "Guess he decided to come back for more action. Well on the bright side at least he doesn't know about Camille" He said to him as Klaus gave him a look. Elijah knew how Klaus felt about her and how this vampire was at it again as he rolled his eyes "I take it they met"

Klaus rolled his eyes at Elijah as he walked back inside and Elijah followed him. "I'm curious what your plans are now since he seem to be interested in her" Elijah was curious about what Klaus was planning on doing, Klaus just doesn't want him anywhere near Cami. If he ended up hurting her he would tear his head off "I'm going to make sure he doesn't go anywhere near her again. You can be damn sure of that" He said to him. He realized he needed to talk to Cami about this because he didn't like how she was taking an interest in him as well. He walked over to the door as Freya walked in.

"Hey before I forget I'm throwing a party here Saturday night and since you two live here you can come" She said as they looked at her. This was no time for a party, Elijah has to find a way to save Hayley and Klaus has Gabriel to deal with "This isn't the time for a party Freya, I have to fix the problem that Niklaus put on Hayley" He said in an angered tone. Freya just shrugged her shoulders "To late already sent out the invites. Elijah there is still time to save Hayley but I want to get to know the people in this city. I'm having this party whether two you like it or not" She said with a smirk walking into her room and closing the door behind her. Klaus didn't care about any of this right now, even Hayley was the last thing on his mind he just needed to talk to Cami and fast.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Night time has fallen and Cami was just closing up the bar. She wiped down the tables and then the counter. She walked outside and locked the door behind her as she started walking back to her apartment. She got a txt from Klaus *I need to talk to you don't leave the bar* he said in the txt as she read it. She thought of just going back and just thought of waiting for him there. As soon as she walked back to the bar she saw Gabriel walking along the sidewalk and looked over and saw Cami.

"If it isn't "You can call me Cami" it' nice to see you again" he said as he walked over to her and kissed her hand as she smirked at him. Gabriel was one of those men that was very charming and it seemed to get Cami's attention for sure. When he put her hand down she looked up at him "It's good to see you again. So your a friend of Klaus's how long have you known him" She asked him as she leaned against the door of the bar. Her feelings were confusing her, she was in love with Klaus but she was finding herself crushing on Gabriel. "For a long time he and I go way bacl. I know him along with Elijah and Rebekah, but lets just say Klaus and I have more of a history" He said to her. Cami was wondering if Klaus was still coming, he would be able to see her talking with Gabriel.

"I would ask what that is but it's not really any of my business" She said to him. She decided to just open the door to the bar as they can just go back in and sit. If Klaus was meeting her there she might as well hang out inside for a bit. She grabbed a bottle of whiskey and poured herself and Gabriel a drink. "So whats the status of you and Klaus, you guys like a thing or something" He asked her as she chuckled. Yeah Cami would love it if her and Klaus were an item she would love it if he actually made an attempt and do something about it. But every time he is about to kiss her he bolts and just leaves her and she is tired of it.

"No we aren't anything actually. I thought something would have happened but I think he just sees me as a friend" She said to him. She took another sip of her drink. Cami had plenty of friends. Vincent, Davina, Hayley, Rebekah, Marcel and Elijah in some way. But she was starting to think that her and Klaus were never going to happen. "Well then the guy is an idiot because how can he not see how beautiful you are" he said smiling at her. Gabriel had an interesting idea, he had heard about Freya's part and decided to ask Cami if she would like to go with him "So I don't know if you know Freya, maybe you do but she is having a party Saturday and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me" He asked her.

She didn't know what to say exactly. The last time she went to a party like that was when Rebekah invited her to Marcel's party at the compound. She looked over at him and smiled "Yeah I will do with you, could use a night out anyway" She said to him. Gabriel smiled at her. He was surprised she even said yes but was also glad because he really liked her. But he also knew how Klaus felt about her and wants to do anything in his power to mess with him. He remembered taking a girl that he really liked and now he wanted to d that with Cami. Yeah he was attracted to her, but he could tell how much she meant to Klaus and wants to steal her away from him as well.

"Perfect. well can I meet you here and we can go there together" He asked her as she nodded her head. He got up from the chair as he decided to go back to where he was staying. He kissed her hand very gently "I will see you later Cami" He said to her as he walked out the door. She smiled at him not even knowing what his plan was for her. She looked at her watch as it said it was almost 11:00. *Man where was Klaus" She thought in her head. He just missed Gabriel as she just decided to wait. All of a sudden her phone rang as it said Klaus on the caller I.D.

"Klaus where are you I thought you were on your way here" She asked him. Klaus was talking on the phone as he saw Gabriel walk out of the bar and across the street. He pretended he didn't see him walk out as he answered her in the phone "Sorry Cami I am by the bar now. Listen I need to talk to you about something" He said as he walked over to the bar and opened the door. He closed it behind him and hung up the phone as Cami was sitting on the bar stool looking over at him. He needed to talk to her about something, could this be what she was hoping for. Was he finally making a commitment and asking her out. What if he asks her to Freya's party should she tell him she is going with Gabriel. She signed as she waited for him to talk.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Klaus sat down near Cami and saw the glass Gabriel was drinking out of. He just glared at it and pushed it away. He used to be really good friends with him, until he stole the girl Klaus had his sights on and now he was doing it again. Cami means more to him than anyone else he has ever been with and now Gabriel has set his sights on Cami as well "I need to talk to you about Gabriel" He told her. Cami's face went from happy to having that "oh" look on her face. Now what she expected at all, what was it that he can't make any type of commitment with her. She took another sip and then placed it back down on the counter "What about him, what are you going to say about him Klaus" She asked him.

He chuckled and just shook his head. She was defending Gabriel he could tell by the tone in her voice. "First of all I want you to stay away from him" He demanded. Cami just glared at him. Was he being serious right now, he can't control her anymore and if he even tried to compel her to stay away from him she wouldn't forgive him for even trying in the first place. "You can't tell me who to stay away from Klaus, I am my own person and I have every right on who I can be friends with" She told him. Cami was putting her foot down, she wouldn't have it any other way. Klaus was getting more than upset, if Gabriel wouldn't leave her alone he would have to go to him instead.

"Camille I am serious here, I know him and I don't trust him and I don't trust him being near you either" He said to her. Things were starting to heat up between them. Klaus never liked guys being around her and she just didn't like how he was telling her to stay away from Gabriel. Well at least Gabriel was putting his foot in the water and asked her out, unlike Klaus who runs off whenever he tries to kiss her. "I'm sorry Klaus but I am not going to tell him I can't hang out with him just because it upsets you. Is this way you came over here to give me an order well to bad for you then because you can't control me to do something anymore" She told him. Klaus was tempted to Compel her to not go near him, but he knew she would fight with him on it. His heart was racing and his blood was over boiling. Yeah he maybe jealous, but he knows what Gabriel can do and the last thing he wants is him hurting her in anyway.

"Man first Vincent and now Gabriel, both guys I don't trust and yet you just can't seem to stay away from them" He said to her. What did he think Cami was. It made it sounds like that she goes and sleeps around with guys. So he has a problem with her friendship with Vincent as well. Did he really think he was the only male in her life, She really was in love with him but she hates him for trying to control her life. "I do not have a thing for Vincent Klaus, he is my friend. Your not the only friend I have you know" She said to him. He can take care of Vincent another day, but right now he was more focused on trying to get Gabriel away from Cami. Klaus looked down on the bar stool and saw that Gabriel forgot his jacket. He picked it up and placed it on the bar.

"Well look what we have here he left his jacket. He will be coming back for it so I will just wait until he comes back" He said as he sat down on the bar stool. If he forgot his jacket he will most likely come back to it and he was going to hang out in the bar all night if he had to. Cami just shook her head as she saw Gabriel walking back to the bar picking up his jacket. He opened the door and saw Klaus in there "Man it seems like where ever I go you are always here" He said to Klaus as he got up from the stool.

"Forget something" He said throwing the jacket in his face. Gabriel caught the jacket as he saw the evil look in Klaus's eyes. Gabriel wasn't scared of him, in fact he did know what Klaus was capable of since he knows that he is a hybrid. "Ok Klaus just get out with it on why your acting like you usually do" He said as he turned to Cami and winked her at. Klaus just got upset and vamp-speed over to Gabriel and pinned him down on the counter "You don't want to see what I am about to do to you so just get out of here" He said in a quiet but evil toned voice. Gabriel got up off the counter and fixed his shirt as he put his jacket on. "See you later Camille" He said as he walked out the door. Cami just glared at Klaus as she picked up her stuff and walked out of the bar shutting off the lights behind her. She didn't really want to talk to Klaus right now, Freya's party was the next night and she needed to get ready for it. Klaus just walked out of the bar and watched Cami walk home with a look on his face as the bar door closed behind him. He needed some time to think and come up with a plan to get Cami back and fast.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

On Saturday Morning Klaus was in the nursery with Hope feeding her. He was thinking about what happened with Cami last night and about their conversation. He couldn't get over the fact that Gabriel had an interest in her and hated it. He knew that if he never walked out in the bar after he told her he would have found her then this wouldn't have happened and they would probably be together, but he couldn't kiss her because he was scared of putting her life in danger and now he was scared that Gabriel is going to hurt her since he knows how Klaus feels about her. He got up from the chair he was sitting it and placed Hope back in her crib and smiled at her, he just loved Hope more than life itself but a part of him felt guilty about Hayley and that her mother wasn't around right now.

Elijah walked into the kitchen and started making breakfast as he saw Klaus walk into the kitchen as well "I'm sure your going to Freya's party tonight" He said as he walked over to the stove. Elijah wasn't even planning on going, he just wanted to save Hayley from this curse that Klaus put on her. Klaus could pick up on what he was thinking and sighed "I take it your trying to still save Hayley. How are you going to do that exactly" he asked him. Elijah didn't know right now but he was thinking of getting Freya's help since she was a witch and Rebekah was out of town in Eva's body so she wouldn't be any help on trying to find her.

"I'm going to do whatever I can, but I'm not going to this party tonight since there are other things to worry about then Freya wanting to meet people in the city" he said to him. Elijah picked up his cup and sat down at the table and sipped it. Klaus walked out of the kitchen as he heard his phone ring and saw that it was Gabriel that txted him as he said *I'm sure I will be seeing you at the party tonight* he shook his head and put his phone down. He better have not asked Cami to come to this since there will be other vampires at the compound and he didn't want her to even be his date to anything. He even thought of asking him if he was but didn't want to know the answer if he did.

Cami was sitting in her living room drinking her morning cup of coffee, she had clothes laid out on the couch wondering what she should be wearing tonight to the party. She even knew Klaus was going to be there and he would start going at it if he saw her walk in with Gabriel. But she tried not to worry about that right now and just looked down at what she was wearing. She heard a knock on the door as she went over to see who was there. She saw that it was a man and wondered if she should even bother opening the door.

"Tell me who you are" she asked as the man said that he was a friend of Gabriel's, she still didn't think she should open the door because who knows what this man was and he could be someone who could physically hurt her. She just kept the door closed as he figured out that she wasn't going to open the door "Smart girl not opening the door, but I have a message from him and he would like to meet you at your bar at 6:00 tonight and would like to know if you wanted to join him for lunch this morning" He asked her.

Wow lunch with a vampires, but then again there's been times she hung out with Marcel and Klaus so what would be the difference and she was actually starting to sort of like Gabriel even though he was a vampire but a good looking one. She turned to the door and answered "yeah I will meet him. Tell him to meet me outside the bar at noon" she told the man as he answered "ok" and walked away. She was still thinking about everything that Klaus said to her last night but it wasn't going to stop her from even going out with him anyway. She found the dress she was going to wear tonight and hung it up as it was a red dress with the slit down the side, she remembered it as her mother's dress and thought of wearing it in her honor tonight.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Cami walked towards the bar where Gabriel said to meet her, it was her day off but she decided to walk in there anywhere to see what was going on. She sat down at the bar and ordered herself a beer while she was waiting for Gabriel. Cami was thinking in her mind and going though what Klaus said about him not being trusted, she trusted Klaus with her life and he has never lied to her before. She thought that maybe she shouldn't go anywhere with him and maybe not go to the party with him either, he even sent someone to her house instead of him. She took a sip and then saw him walk in the door "Oh good your here" he said as he walked over to her. Cami nodded her head and got up and looked over to him taking a deep breath.

"Look Gabriel I like you a lot, but I don't think we should be hanging out I mean after what Klaus told me about you" She said to him. Gabriel looked at her as he grabbed her by the arm tightly and dragged her outside, he grabbed her so hard it started to cut off her circulation "Gabriel stop your hurting me" she said as he let do and she felt her blood pumping again. Gabriel wasn't the type for someone to turn him down and whenever someone did it made him angry and he wanted to hurt Klaus anyway he could he just didn't like him for what he did to him in the past "Listen Cami whatever Klaus told you about me it's not true alright, he's just jealous of the two of us and just wants you all to himself" he told her. Cami looked at him she knew how Klaus felt about her. He never told her physically but with the conversations they had she picked it up from him. "Look Gabriel..." She stopped suddenly as Gabriel grabbed her closely and started to compel her. He didn't do it as gentle as Klaus did he he grabbed her forcefully "Whatever Klaus told you is a lie and you will go out with me tonight and you will enjoy my company" He told her as he let her go. Cami blinked her eyes and looked at him.

"Well If we are going to go to eat now we should get going then" she said to him. She had no idea what just happened and didn't even remember the last conversation they had. They walked near a cafe which happened to be the same Cafe that she went to with Klaus when they had coffee. She sat down at a table as he sat down across from her "So Camille what about your family..mom, dad, siblings anything" he asked as he looked at the menu. She shrugged looking up at him

"There isn't must to say a lot of them died. I had a twin brother Sean but he died a long time ago and my uncle he was a priest in this town and he died a couple years ago, my parents aren't all that interesting really" she said to him. Did she really just tell him about her family wow something must be off then she found herself trusting him for some reason.

As soon as Lunch was over it was already 3 and she had to get ready for Freya's party tonight, she got up from her chair "I have to make a quick call Gabriel" she said to him. She walked out of the cafe and tried calling Klaus but his phone was turned off but she ended up leaving him a voicemail "Hey Klaus it's me I.." she started to say until her battery died and she hung up her phone, Gabriel followed her out and put his jacket on "Want me to walk you home" he asked her as she shook her head, she liked walking home by herself and it was still daylight out and Cami was able to handle herself when it came to the creatures in this town. She wanted to rush home and change and plug her phone in so she could talk to Klaus but she was starting to think that she should head to the compound and talk to him but she was just going to see him later anyway as she told Gabriel she will see him at 7 and walked home.

 **Let me know what you think so far**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It was 7:00 as Freya was just brushing her hair some people were just starting to arrive, she put the brush down and walked out of the room and closed the door. She knew Elijah wasn't going to be join the party as he was still trying to find a cure to save Hayley. He held Hope in his arms rocking her back and forth as she smiled at the two of them. She walked into the Living room and saw Klaus as he was looking outside the window, she knew something was troubling him and she could tell it had something to do with Cami as she knew how he felt about her. Freya was always the type of people that could pick up on peoples feelings being a witch an all and she could pick up on Klaus's anger and sadness right now, she decide to walk over and talk to him.

"You know there are other woman in the world, don't get yourself all worked up over a human" she told him.

Klaus glared over at Freya, she wasn't just a human she was his soulmate as he already explained to Cami. But of course no one seemed to really get the relationship between them, all of his siblings knew how Klaus felt about her but they just didn't understand their relationship between them.

"She's not just a human Freya and I think you already know that" he said to her. Klaus walked away from Freya and saw a lot of the vampires outside as he turned to Elijah to was holding Hope rocking her. He didn't even bother going over there to talk to him as he just left it be. He turned his phone on as it was off and heard his phone chime as he got a voicemail, he listened to what it was as he heard Cami's voice, he smiled to himself as the message cut off.

He looked at his phone as he got worried that something had happened to her as she didn't finish the message, he got the feeling Gabriel had done something to her and wanted to rip his head off officially. He tried to call Cami back at least but now she wasn't even answering her phone going straight to voicemail.

"Camille call me back" he said as he hung up the phone and then he ended up calling Gabriel instead as he also didn't answer his phone, he was gripping the phone so tight right now he almost heard it crack a little. "Listen to me if you have done something to her I am going to rip your head off" he said in a frightening tone as he hung up the phone. Freya over heard him and just smiled to herself knowing what the was about. He was about to go over to Cami's and see if she was there.

Cami was finishing getting ready as it was 7:15 she saw that Gabriel was running late and wondered where he was, she then remembered they were meeting at the bar. She laughed to herself as she took her phone and turned it on as it was done charging. She saw she had one new voicemail as she listened to it before she left and heard Klaus's voice on the other end wanting her to call him right away. She didn't let it get to her as she just placed her phone in her bag and and walked towards the bar, she actually saw Gabriel standing right outside of it and walked over to him.

"I almost forgot we decided to meet here" she said to him as he smirked.

They walked towards the compound, she was going to see Klaus there anyway so she didn't bother calling him back. They walked into the compound as all these vampires were around. She didn't let it bother her because she has been round so many vampires lately and they didn't scare her at all.

"I will go get us some drinks just wait here" he told her. She watched him walk away and then ended up seeing Klaus watching the party from the top of the stairs, he didn't even see her walk in. She took a step towards him to go talk to him as Gabriel walked back to her with the drinks in his hands. "here you go" he said as he handed her the drink and she took a sip from it.

Klaus was watching everyone and turned his head as he saw Cami and Gabriel together. Who did he think he was bringing her to a party with a bunch of vampires around, he looked over at Freya as she walked outside to join him. "Why is she doing here, did you know she was coming" he asked Freya as he pointed at Cami. Freya looked at Klaus and shook her head how would she know she just did the invites. She looked over and saw Gabriel.

"Is that Gabriel I had no idea he was in town" she said to him. Wait a minute Freya actually knows Gabriel he wondered how she knew him. "How do you know him" he asked her. How could anyone not know who he was this man was a legend "I don't know him personally but I have heard of him..he sleeps around with a lot of woman as I have heard. I don't know if you know this but I have heard that he takes the women his enemies have a thing for and tries stuff with them" she said to him. That was why he took the girl Klaus was in love with all those years ago, he wondered if that is how she died in the first place wondering if he was the reason for it.

He looked down at him and Cami as he was starting to vamp up and wanted to go down there and kill him for this. Freya looked at Klaus and saw his eyes as his vampire eyes were coming out. "Klaus" she said to him as as vamped speed down there fast and swept Gabriel away from Cami..

 **Thought I would end this chapter in a cliff hanger :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Cami was in the middle of talking to Gabriel when all of a sudden she saw him get attacked by Klaus. "Klaus what are you doing" she said as she saw his face, it was the first time she ever saw his face like that but she knew what he was anyone so it didn't bother her but the first time she saw him turn into a beast. Gabriel started to Vamp out as well as they both got into a fight. Marcel walked up and took Cami out of the way so she wouldn't get in the middle of it.

"Marcel do something" she asked him as he shook his head, yeah you don't want to get in the middle when Klaus is one of the people in the fight. Gabriel pushed Klaus off of him and turned back to what he was "you want to get off of me" he demanded.

Klaus's turned back into his human form as well if Gabriel didn't do anything he would have ripped his head off. Klaus turned to Cami as had an upset look on her face and walked out of the compound. Gabriel was about to go after her as Klaus stopped him.

"You stay here" he said as he went after Cami.

Cami leaned against a wall and ran her hand though her hair as she couldn't believe what just happened. Klaus stopped her and walked over to her "we need to talk" he told her. Cami turned to him not knowing what to say, the first time she saw him vamp out like that it had to be about her.

"Talk about what Klaus. You are making me so confused with your actions..I mean you almost kiss me and you walk away so I think you want nothing to do with me that way and now your vamping out and attacking him. What if I told you that I actually like him" she asked him.

Klaus's heart broke as he heard her say that she actually likes Gabriel. But he wanted to make sure that she wouldn't be Gabriel anymore as he started to walk over towards her. "I walked out on you because I was scared of what would happen between us. If you and I kissed it would lead to something and it could put you in danger" he told her as he put his hand on the side of her face and leaned in closely "but you have no idea how much I want to" he said in a whisper.

He leaned his forehead against hers as his lips were inches away from her lips. Klaus was the time to loose control and all of a sudden he leaned in to kiss her only to be stopped by a throat being cleared. Klaus turned around and actually saw Freya behind him

"bad timing why is Hope out here" he told her as she shrugged. "Elijah had to leave so I am giving her to you" she said as she placed her in his hands.

Cami looked from Klaus to Freya and then back to Klaus as Hope was now in his arms. "I should probably go anyway it's late and I have to open the bar early tomorrow" she said. Cami was upset..Klaus was actually about to kiss her and Freya had to interrupt the moment. She walked back inside to get her purse. Gabriel saw the whole conversation between Klaus and Cami and had to do something to try and get Cami to fall for him.

Cami walked over to Gabriel as she knew it would be rude to leave without telling him "It was an interesting night but I have to head home" she said to him. He nodded and just let her walk home by herself, he had a plan in mind to not let Cami get away from him that easily.

Klaus walked in the nursery and put Hope in her crib turning over to Freya. I think this is the first time I have ever seen you get jealous over something" she said to him. Klaus was upset at her for walking in on the wrong moment when he was about to kiss her, he couldn't control himself anymore he really wanted to do it

Freya looked outside and saw everyone was leaving "I'm going to bed everyone is leaving" she said to him as she walked towards her room and closed the door behind her. Klaus sat down in the rocking chair next to the crib as he watched Hope fall asleep while he was still thinking about what just happened with cami. Yeah he was scared to kiss her but he didn't want to be scared anymore and he knew he needed to tell her physically on how he really felt about her before she ended up getting swept away by Gabriel. She told him that she liked him, but his fear was the more she spends time with him she could end up falling for him and he had to make sure that won't happen.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Cami decided returned back to her apartment and placed her stuff on the dresser. She had so many mixed feelings right now about Klaus and Gabriel. She was starting to have feelings and she couldn't wonder why she did. She liked him at first, but ever since he compelled her she was starting to actually develop feelings for him as well. She told Klaus she liked Gabriel, but she didn't tell him that she was actually developing feelings for him as well. She sat down on her chair in her living room and took her necklace off and placed it down on her dresser. She looked in the mirror and saw Gabriel in her window and went to open it.

"What are you doing here" she asked him

"Can I come in. I want to talk to you about something" he said to her.

Cami opened her window more as he came into the bedroom. She wasn't sure what was going on here and wish that she knew. What could be possibly have to tell her and could it be that important. He came into the room as she closed the door behind him.

"ok what exactly are we talking about here, is this about Klaus" she asked him.

Man why did she always have to bring him up, he couldn't complete his plan with her if her mind was on Klaus all the time. He already got her to start have feelings for him, but to make this work he needed to get her to fall for him now. But he was thinking that he might have to compel her again just to get her mind off of it.

"For once can you stop bringing him up. Man you can never seem to stop talking about him, there is nothing special about him anyway" He said to her.

"He's my friend Gabriel..now a days he might even be my best friend and I get your history with him but that doesn't change the fact that he is close to me" She said to him in defense.

Cami just looked over at Gabriel hoping that he doesn't go violent if they start having an argument, if he ended up hurting her in a bad way Klaus would go after him but she also didn't trust him like she trusted Klaus because she knows him better than she knew Gabriel. Whatever it took she was going to defend Klaus in anyway she could and didn't care what would happen.

"You know what Cami I can't take away the fact that you have a thing for him because I can tell that you do, but I let me tell you one thing" He said as he walked over towards her "Since I can't take away your feelings for him, I will make your life and his a living hell if you don't do exactly as I say" he said to her.

Cami backed up into a wall as he got even closer to her. He grabbed Cami by the neck and started kissing it softly as a couple tears fell from her face wanting him to let her go but she wasn't strong enough for him. He picked up his head and looked into her eyes. "You are mine now" he said as his voice echoed making the thought sink into her head. He leaned in and kissed her lips gently as she still wasn't able to move to get him off of her. While he was kissing her, she pretended to kiss him back as she picked up her phone and tried to call Klaus. Gabriel took the phone in her hand and threw it against a wall breaking it.

"what do you think your doing" he said to her. "You think you can defeat me really Camille. I am going to do stuff to you that your precious Klaus can't save you from. He said to her.

She just didn't move against the wall, she was pretty afraid of him now and wanted him to leave her apartment but wasn't able to do anything. Gabriel dragged a chair over closer to Cami and forced her to sit down in the chair and tied up her hands so she couldn't get out, so many tears were just dropping down from her eyes at this point. She had no way of getting a hold of Klaus since her phone was smashed into pieces. Cami's eyes were closed and then opened them up as he got up from her eye level.

"what do you have to drink in here, your a bartender I'm sure you have alcohol in this hole of yours" he said to her.

Cami didn't say anything to him as she just glared at him. Gabriel walked into the kitchen and searched around. She tried her best to get out of the ropes as he walked back to her with two drinks in his hand. He started to hand her the drink but remembered that she was tied up. he put his drink down and forced Cami to think the alcohol in the glass as he tilt her head back to make her drink it.

"Good huh..I found some scotch in your cabinet so I put some in the glass" he said to her.

Cami started to feel a little light headed as her eyes were beginning to close as her head was starting to hurt.

"wake up" he said to her. Gabriel looked down at her and slapped her hard to get her to wake up giving her a bloody lip and a black eye. "WAKE UP" He shouted.

She was waking up a little bit but the room was starting to spin. "what did you do to me" she asked him as she couldn't really talk, the room was looking blurry way to blurry right now.

"It's call a drug luv and you will see why I gave it to you" he said to her with a smirk.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"what?" she asked as she could barely keep her eyes open and she couldn't really do much talking. She tried to look at him but he was just spinning and couldn't even keep her eyes on him. Why on earth did he drug her, she should have listened to Klaus in the first place and kept away from Gabriel, she actually felt like she was going to be sick right now and wanted to get up but she was tied to the chair.

"You want to know why I set my sights on you, because I knew how Niklaus felt about you and I know your the one person he wouldn't get harmed by anyone" he said as he placed his hand on face and looked at her "see he's someone that tried to ruin my life 100 years ago and ever since then I have taken the girls from him and well I slaughtered them" he told her. His voice was very evil and scary at the same time. Cami wasn't sure what to say as he just kept on talking.

"I never went after Caroline that was another woman he dated in the past because he actually cares about you more than he ever cared about her...I take it he never told you about her, now I can see why" he said to her.

He was right about one thing, Cami had no idea who Caroline even was and nor did she even care who she was, that was someone from Klaus's past just like every other woman he fell for. But why Cami..why her. Is it because she was human and the first human that Klaus ever started to have feelings for or the fact that she had no powers and wasn't a supernatural creature like everyone else in this city.

"Why exactly.." she started to say as she tried to even talk.

"Why exactly am I doing this..I will tell you" he started to say "Did Klaus ever tell about his birth father" he asked her as she just gave him a look on where this was going. Cami's eyes were getting blood shot and couldn't focus straight.

"He tried to keep me hidden and never did tell Klaus about me.." he started to say as her heart was beginning to pump really fast now knowing what was coming next. "I'm his brother" he said as he turned to her.

"oh my god" she mouthed to herself not believing what she just heard. So Gabriel was Klaus's birth father's other son she couldn't believe her ears right now, but she even wondered if Klaus even knew about him as his brother in the first place. Cami's eyes were beginning to shut as she couldn't keep them open much longer.

"Your probably wondering why I am trying to hurt him" he started to say as he took her hair from her eyes "It all started back in 1918 when I was with the girl of my dreams and he came in and took her from he and ever since then I have been doing the same thing I am doing to you to the other women he cared about and I have killed them to get revenge" he said to her as he kneeled down in from of her "but you..I just like you and I wont kill you but I might have fun torturing you for a little bit" he said her to her.

He knew Cami was unconscious now and couldn't even talk right now. He walked into a kitchen and grabbed a knife from the knife rack and walked back over towards her. He wasn't going to kill her but he started to make some cuts along her arms and some along her face as he watched the blood drip down from her. He made sure she didn't loose to much blood as he stopped..she couldn't feel anything since she wasn't even awake right now as the drug he gave her as taken full effect on her now, Cami's nose even started to bleed which was one of the side effects from the drug. Gabriel got up and grabbed his jacket.

"Well I should be going I guess I should leave you here for awhile" he said to her as he went over and locked the door so no one could come inside and went over towards the window and walked out. He looked down towards the ground and saw Klaus walking as he smirked and then he vanished.

Klaus went into the apartment building and went up towards Cami's apartment. He tried calling her and she wasn't answering so he wanted to make sure she was alright. Whenever she didn't answer the phone he gets worried and then he knocked on the door as he heard no answer. "Cami" he said as he knocked again..he saw in the crack from the door a light was on so she had to be in there. "Camille open the door" he said as he banged even louder not caring about bothering the neighbors. He was getting inpatient and kicked the door open as it flung wide open and saw Cami sitting in the chair unconscious he vamp speed over to her.

"Camille" he said as he tried to pick her head up and tried to wake her up "Open your eyes Cami" he said to her as she still wasn't opening them, his blood was really starting to boil now and was going to kill Gabriel for this. He put his head down in anger and kicked the near by coffee table as it broke into pieces. He wanted to go after Gabriel but he wasn't going to leave Cami here. He went over and untied the ropes..he made sure she still had a pulse and sighed in relief when she did. He picked her up in his arms and brought her back to the compound where he would know she would be safe. He wanted to clean her up before he went after Gabriel, Making sure Cami was ok was his main priority before going after him.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Klaus got Cami all the way back to the Compound as fast as he could he placed her on his bed and cleaned the blood off of her. He was scared by this right now the fact that she had so many cuts on her he was having a hard time keeping himself calm. When he was cleaning the cuts the blood just wouldn't stop coming so he made the only decision he could and went to ask for Freya's help to heal her with her powers. Since Freya was a powerful witch he knew she could make it happen. He rushed out of his room and went into the kitchen where Freya was where she was writing something.

"I need your help" he told her.

"what do you need Klaus I am busy" she said to him as she went back to what to what she was writing.

Klaus glared at her and went over and saw the book she was writing in he pushed it to the other end of the table. " Do you mind" she said as she started to get up. "I'm not playing here Freya. Gabriel hurt Camille and she has cuts all over her body and if she doesn't get healed she could die" he said to her. Freya looked at him and then went into Klaus's room and saw Cami laying on the bed as she was loosing so much blood.

"Close the door" she said to him as he closed the door behind him. Freya closed the curtains and then walked over to Cami and placed her hand on her forehead and starting chanting to herself as the cuts were starting to heal and her black eye was starting to heal as well. As soon as she was done Cami started to open her eyes still feeling a bit dizzy as she tried to sit up in the bed. Klaus looked at her and went right over to her, He put his hand on the side of her face.

"are you alright" he whispered to her.

She didn't really say anything as she was still scared. Klaus looked over at Freya and mouthed "thank you" to her as she smiled and walked out of the room.

"What happened to Gabriel is he dead" she asked him.

"No he seemed to have left your place before I got there. But I will find him Cami and I will make sure he suffers for it, but I want you to stay here" he said to her.

He felt better if she just stayed there with him and not to go back to her place. With Gabriel out there who knows what more he could do to her but now that he knew Cami was safe and Ok he wanted to go and look for Gabriel now.

"Klaus there is something you need to know about Gabriel" she said to him.

Klaus didn't know that Gabriel was his half brother from his dad's side and she thought that he needed to know. But he didn't seem to listen right now he just wanted to go hunt down Gabriel right now and get rid of him once and for all.

"Klaus I need to tell you something can you stop" she said to him once again.

"Cami I want you to stay here and please don't leave" he said to her. Cami was about to just say it until before she knew it he was gone. She sighed and sat down on the bed as she glanced towards the nursery and walked in there as she saw Hope looking up at Cami and smiling. She reached down and picked her up.

"hi baby" she said to her as Hope started laughing and cooing while Cami was holding her. She could just feel how much Hope has missed her lately as the last time she saw her was when she was with Vincent at the bar and she was baby-sitting her. She looked and saw Freya standing by the door smiling at the two of them.

"I don't think we officially met I'm Freya. I heard so much about you, from Klaus it's always Cami this and Cami that. He fancies you" she said to him. "I know Rebekah has told me that, he has a weird way of showing it though" she said to her as she placed Hope back down in the crib.

"Where is that brother of mine he comes and goes as he pleases I guess" she said to her. Cami walked over towards her. "Freya there is something you need to know about Gabriel" She started to say.

Klaus's wolf side was trying to pick up Gabriel's sent and see where he was hiding, he knew he was getting close as the smell got stronger and stronger. He found himself in the woods but wasn't surprised though since he could feel this is somewhere he would be. He looked over towards a tree and could even smell him there his hand has touched the tree. He heard someone walking though the grass and the leaves on the ground.

"I see you found me" Gabriel said as Klaus stopped and looked up at him "How Camille" he asked him. Just the thought of bringing up Cami's name started to set him off. Klaus went right over towards him and held him against the tree. "You going to kill me Niklaus you might want to think twice before doing that" he said to him.

"Don't think I wont hesitate to kill you. I could rip your head off right now" he said glaring into his eyes. Gabriel wasn't scared of him, yet he could just see how he was turning right now being able to see the hate in his eyes. Klaus knew this wouldn't kill him but he just ended up snapping his neck as he watched him fall for the ground. Klaus looked down at him just watching him lay there. What he wanted to do is make him suffer which he knew was worse than death before he actually ended up killing him.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"what were you going to tell me about Gabriel" Freya asked Cami

"When he was telling me what he why he did what he did to me, he told me it was all because of Klaus I'm sure you knew that anyway" she started to say as she sat down on Klaus's bed and continued. "anyway he told me that Klaus stole the girl that he was going to be with and ever since then he has gone and hurt the girls he has truly cared for" She said to her.

She was about to tell her also that Gabriel is also Klaus's half-brother, but before she got a chance she heard the door close and wondered if it was Klaus that came back. She got up from the bed and followed Freya into the kitchen as it was actually Elijah who seemed to be a mess right now.

"what happened to you" Freya asked him.

"I was trying to track down Hayley last night since there was a full moon and it was her night to be human, but as always got into that fight with Jackson again before I could find her" he said.

Cami and Freya could tell there was something going on since he did look like a mess. But Freya knew that if the fought he would have to win since he was stronger than Jackson being an original vampire after all. Cami pulled out the chair so he could sit down at the table. Freya poured Elijah a glass of whiskey since it looked like he could use it.

"I'm guess you didn't find Hayley then" she asked as he shook his head no.

"Not yet, now I have to wait another month to find her" he said annoyed as he took a sip of the drink. He placed it on the table "I see Niklaus sin't here it's nice and quiet for a change" he said.

"He went out actually, he's actually tracking down Gabriel" Freya told Elijah. He looked his head up and rolled his eyes with a sigh.

Elijah didn't hate Gabriel as much as Klaus did, but he sure didn't understand why he was even in town in the first place. He didn't know everything that happened between Gabriel and Cami since he hasn't been home since the party a couple nights ago. He looked between them both.

"so he's finally going to kill him then wonderful" he started to say. "He should be focusing more on saving Hayley than trying to kill his enemy from the past"

"You don't get it Elijah. Klaus went after him because he attacked me, he even drugged me" she said to him.

Now it was all starting to make sense now. Typical Gabriel he did the same thing to a couple of other girls that Klaus had feelings for but he didn't end up drugging them though. Actually now that he thought of it..he never let those girls live and for some reason he let Cami live. There had to be a reason behind why he let her live over anyone else.

"but your alive. He killed Niklaus's old flames, but he let you live. Did he say why" he asked her.

"No he just said he wasn't going to kill me. But there is more to it than that and.." she started to say as Freya stopped her.

"She told me why he is doing what he is doing..." she started to say as well until Cami stopped her.

"That is part of it but it wasn't all of it on why he is trying to ruin Klaus's life and I think I need to tell him this first before anyone else knows" she said to them both.

A couple minutes later Klaus walked inside and closed the door behind him. He had blood dripping from his mouth as he was biting people to try and track down Gabriel. Everyone looked at him as he started to whip the blood off of his mouth.

"what happened did you find him" Cami asked him.

He wanted to tell her that he killed him but he hasn't done that just yet. But Klaus couldn't lie to Cami and he didn't want to start now so he told her the truth since that is all he could do with her.

"He's not dead yet Cami. Trust me I will kill him but I want to make him suffer before I do. I have a plan luv don't worry" he told her.

Was he serious..he told her not to worry. Gabriel wasn't dead yet and she shouldn't worry what if he came back and finally got to her and actually finished her off. She sighed in a scared way.

"don't worry Cami your safe here. There is no way he will find you here" Freya said. God Cami hoped she was right on that. Cami watched Klaus walk towards his room as she followed him. While she was with Klaus she knew she had to be safe. So as long as he was out there she knew she could stay at the compound since the safe house was gone thanks to Fin.

"So what exactly did you do to him" she asked him as she watched him pick up Hope.

"I broke his neck. But like I said Cami I just want to make him suffer for what he did to you before he dies. When I'm finished with him he will wish he was dead" he said to her.

Cami wondered if she should even tell Klaus that him and Gabriel were related anyway. Not that he would have a change of heart in kill him since he wanted Fin dead and he is also his brother as well.

"can I just you a question" she asked him.

"of course..anything" he told her.

"Obviously you found me because well I am here. Did you just come to my apartment to talk to me about something" she asked him.

Klaus looked at her. He was going to her place to talk to her about what almost happened between them at the party the other night, he was also going to tell her straight up how he felt about her and he figured now that she was staying here right now it would be a good time to say something, but he wanted the night to be special instead.

"I wanted to talk to you about something but not just yet. Actually take Hope for a second I will be right back" he said to her. He rushed into the kitchen where Elijah and Freya still were.

"Can you two not be here tonight" he asked them. They both gave him a look "why" Freya asked..she was actually getting the hint. "oh I get it. Yeah We will go somewhere tonight" she said.

"Freya do me a favor" he asked her..he started to write down a list and handed it to her and handed her the list. "Get that stuff at the store for me" he asked her. Freya smiled and nodded ok.

Klaus was going to worry about Gabriel later since Cami was here with him he was going to have a special night for the two of them so he can finally tell her what he was going to tell her before, he just realized that he couldn't wait anymore.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Cami was sitting in one of the bedrooms brushing her hair, she could hear Klaus in another room with Hope as he was telling her a story, hearing this she just smiled to herself. She knew Klaus would have made a good father even before Hope was born. She turned around hearing his voice faintly. She looked around the room and saw a lot of the Mikealson's old family antiques all around the room, she didn't touch any of them as she just admired them closely. Of course she never knew much about vampires growing up, she didn't even know they existed until she met Klaus and Marcel. All of a sudden she heard a voice behind her as she jumped a little, she was still shaky by what happened before.

"sorry didn't mean to startle you" Klaus said as he walked into the room.

"It's alright I was just admiring everything, interesting collection" she said to him.

She turned to an old photo of Klaus and a woman who she assumed was an old girlfriend "old girlfriend" she asked him. Klaus walked over towards her and looked at the photo. That was one of his old flames that Gabriel killed as he just just didn't really talk much about it.

"You could say that" he said to her. Of course she got the feeling that he didn't want to talk much about an old flame so she just decided not to mention it really. Cami noticed that Klaus had something on his mind as she could see him thinking.

"Are you alright, you just seem like you have a lot of your mind right now. Listen Klaus I know the whole thing with Gabriel.." she started to say as he stopped her. "Please I don't want to talk about that" he told her as she nodded in understatement "sorry" she said as she sat down on the bed. She turned towards the mirror and looked at herself and could just imagine what he had done to her. She put her hand on her forehead still feeling a slight affect from the drug that he gave her.

Klaus turned over towards her and vamp speed over to her side making sure she was alright "You alright Cami" he asked her as she nodded. "Yeah still feeling some affection from the drug" she said to him. Klaus rushed to the kitchen to get her some water and went back and handed it to her as she took it and drank it helping a little "I'm alright" she said as she got up.

"I forgot I was suppose to work tonight. Am I still able to go to work" she asked him.

He didn't want her to leave since he wanted to spend time with her tonight, but he knew that she had a job so he didn't want her to not show up just because of Gabriel or else he would have someone watch her just to make sure. "Well tonight I was actually hoping you would stay here, but that doesn't mean you can't go to work at all. I will send one of my men to keep an eye on you just to make sure that your not in danger" he said to her.

She nodded. Wow Klaus wanted her to stay tonight she was wondering why and if he was actually planning something for the two of them. The kitchen door closed as he walked out to see Freya was back. "You should get one of your servants to cook this for you because I don't think Cami would want your cooking" she said with a laugh as Klaus just gave her a glare. Freya walked into the other room to see Cami in there walking in.

"I'm sure Klaus told you that he wanted to spend an evening with you tonight so you can wear one of Rebekah's dresses. She isn't here so I don't think she would mind" Freya said to Cami. No Klaus didn't say anything to her yet but after he said that he wanted her to spend time with her tonight she sort of got the hint that he was planning something. She followed Freya into Rebekah's room walking towards her closet and saw how big it was.

"Holy sh..crap" she said to her, not like she never swore in front of a witch before. She was amazed by all the dresses and started to pick one of them out to see what she could wear. She didn't even know if this was a date or what, but she really wanted something to happen with Klaus she was tired of waiting for that moment to happen. She saw this really hot looking red dress that had a low cut to it. She knew how good she looked in red as she took it out of the closet.

"should I wear this" she asked her as Freya looked at her and smiled "Man if you wore that I swear my brother would not be able to keep his hands off of you" she said to her. Cami walked into Rebekah's bathroom and tried on the dress looking at herself in the mirror. The dress went amazing with her green eyes and her blonde hair. She just needed to find the right pairs of shoes to wear and walked out of the bathroom showing Freya the dress as she just look stunned. "Ok now I don't think I could keep my hands off of you" she said as she looked at Cami. What would go great with that dress is red lipstick she could see how good it would look on Cami.

"what's that smell" she asked as Freya sniffed "oh probably dinner being cooked. I had to get some stuff for him but he's not cooking trust me, he can't cook" she said as Cami laughed. She didn't really see Klaus as the cooking type anyway.

as Cami was finishing getting ready, Freya walked out of the room and saw the dining room table set up. He actually placed candles everywhere and had some jazz music playing in the background "wow you really want to impress her, she really must be special to you" she said to him. Freya didn't know how Klaus was growing up since she was raised by Dahlia and never spent anytime with her family, but she could just get the feeling that she was special to him.

"were you on your way out" he asked her as she felt like she was being rushed but then got the hint afterwards. She nodded as she headed towards the door "just so you know once you see her you will have no words she looks hot" she said as she walked out the door. Klaus looked at Freya leaving and then glanced towards the door waiting for Cami to come out. A part of him was nervous about this because he hasn't had these feelings for anyone else in a while. He picked up a bottle of wine and placed it on the table and sat down. Just then he saw Cami walk out of the room and closed it behind her, he was not able to take his eyes off of her.

She walked over to him as he got up and pulled the chair out for her showing her that he can be a gentlemen but he only showed her that side. "You look stunning Cami" he told her as he sat back down in the chair and poured her a glass of wine. "You look pretty handsome yourself" she said to him as he poured himself a glass of wine. It was just the two of them now and that is how they both enjoyed it.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"So has Elijah found a cure for Hayley yet". Cami asked him as he completely ignored the question. Klaus may care for Hayley, but he didn't really care if she was cured at all, he just didn't really want to talk about it.

"Not really something I want to talk about" he said.

Cami knew he had to do something about this and help her, Hope needs her mother in her life and he knew that. Cami finished her wine and then poured herself another glass. "ok" she said to him. Klaus turned to her as he cleared his throat really wanting to talk to her about how he felt about her and Cami on the other hand really needed to tell Klaus about Gabriel as it was eating away at her holding in this secret.

"So Cami there is something I need to talk to you about" he asked her. "There is something I need to talk to you about as well, you want to go first" she asked him.

"Actually why don't you go first" he said to her. She looked at him with an "ok" look. This was a good time to tell him about this since they were alone as she took a deep breath.

"It's about Gabriel. Listen I know you don't want to talk about him but you need to know this" she said to him. What could she have to say about him. She was right he didn't want to know what she said to say about him and he could care less about what it was since he hated him. "whatever it is it can wait Cami" he told her drinking some of the wine still in his glass.

"No Klaus it really can't. There is something he told me when he was attacking me" she said. As soon as Klaus heard Cami say "attacking me" he just lost it and broke the glass that he was holding as the wine spilled out everywhere on the table. She took her napkin and started to clean it up. "probably shouldn't have said that. but Klaus Gabriel is your brother" she said to him.

Some how Klaus felt like he already knew that, he always had that power to pick things up. He felt Kol was his brother when he was in Kaleb's body even before he knew that he was. "another one to add to the family not surprised" he said to her. She looked at him, he seemed to be taking this well and he didn't even blow up or anything. No matter who Gabriel was Klaus was still going to kill him anyway not caring that he was even his brother.

"so what did you want to talk to me about" she said. She felt good as she got that off her chest since it was bothering her for awhile to even tell this to him in the first place. Now with Klaus keeping his feelings for Cami bottled up inside him was eating away at him and he knew himself if he told her this then it would help him feel better.

"Klaus" she started to say.

"I just wanted to tell you how much you mean to me" he started to say as he moved in closer to her. "That you are the only human I have ever cared for" he told her.

Ok that wasn't new information she actually knew how he felt about her. She knew how much she meant to him and she also knew that she was the first and only human he ever gave a damn about.

"That's it. What about when you pretty much called me your soulmate or how about when you almost kissed me twice. I know you care about me Klaus but if you really had real feelings for me you wouldn't have bailed on me twice when trying to kiss me" she said to him.

He knew she was right and that he was scared of making a commitment with her because he is the beast to her beauty and he did more than just care for her and it was time she really knew that.

"Cami" he started to say as he got up from the table and took her hand as he helped her up to face him. "It's not that I don't have those feelings for you that you want. I was scared to tell you how I really felt because I didn't want to risk your life" he said as he gazed into her eyes and place his hand on the side of her face. "But i'm done running from those feelings" he whispers to her.

They were standing inches apart. Man she really wanted him to kiss her but she didn't want to make the first move. cami has made it known how she felt about him even without actually saying it. He couldn't control himself anymore he just saw how beautiful she was looking right now and in that dress he couldn't even take it eyes off of her all night. Klaus brought her in closer as he finally made that move and started to kiss her softly on the lips.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The kiss started out slow and soft. Klaus lifted her up and had her wrap her legs around her. While he was hold her, he vamp speed into the bedroom and closed the door behind him and dropped down on the bed. While he was kissing her he started to unzip her dress and ran his hand down her body. With him being a hybrid he was getting a little rough, but gentle as he didn't want to hurt her in anyway. All their feelings were rushing up to the surface. He got up a little as he took his shirt off and threw it in the floor and started kissing her neck. He was slowly taking her dress and started to take off her underwear as well as her bra. Before they knew it they were really starting to screw each other. Klaus grabbed the top of the bed to keep himself steady.

"Careful" she whispered in this ear.

"don't worry luv I wouldn't hurt you" he whispered softly to her as well.

He smiled at her and went back to kissing her hard. The covers were now over them as he was making the bed shake a little bit. This obviously wasn't bothering Cami one bit, she was just really happy this was happening and didn't want it to stop. The room was starting to heat up as they both were starting to sweat. This was even more steamy then when she slept with Marcel or all the other girls that Klaus slept with because Cami was the one girl who ever mattered to him and he sure didn't want this night to stop either. A couple minutes later they had no clothes on at all and he started to give himself to her even more as well. She slept with Marcel but Klaus was more rough than he was since he is an original hybrid, but even though he was really rough he was just being very gentle as well.

Before they knew it was now morning and they were both in the same bed as they were both asleep in the bed. Klaus opened his eyes and saw Cami just inches from his face and pushed the hair out of her eyes as he just watched her sleep, he just saw how beautiful she was. He sat up in the bed trying not to wake her. Last night was the happiest he has been since Hope was born and the fact that slept together just made him feel better about how he even felt about her. He didn't want to even get out of the bed as he just wanted to look at her sleeping so peacefully. He then heard a door close in the kitchen as it woke up Cami.

"Well wild night last night huh" Cami said to him.

"more than wild" he said to her as he gave her a morning kiss softly "You stay here I'm going to go see who walked in the door" he said as he got out of bed and put his clothes back on so he could go out and see who came into the door.

He walked out of the room and closed the door behind him and saw Freya has come home from a night out. She decided to stay out all night to give the place just to Cami and Klaus and she could sense that something happened last night he was just gloating.

"Your face is all lit up. You guys had sex last night didn't you" she said with a smile.

As soon as she said that Freya just smiled to her happily. He really wish he could start something with her but that was the one thing he was scared of. Klaus wanted to actually be with Cami like really be with her but that was something he was scared of that her life would be put in danger with his enemies. But last night was great for him and he wouldn't take it back for anything in the world. He decided to walk into Hope's room and check on her as she was still sleeping like a baby he just smiled and kissed her softly on the forehead and closed the door behind him as he walked out.

"were you with Elijah..where did he go" he asked her.

"I'm not sure he left before I did knowing that Hayley was a wolf last night he couldn't go see her" she said as she sat down at the table. "But I want to know more about what happened between you guys last night. I mean this is something you have wanted for a while well Rebekah told me that" she said as he sat down at the table with her.

"I'm not the type to share Freya. Cami is still in the bedroom I am going back to her" he told her walking back into the room where she was.

Klaus walked into the room and closed the door as she wasn't in the bed anymore. He walked over to the bathroom as she was also not in there. Where else could she have gone as the window was open he knew that she wouldn't just leave because he knows her better than anyone else. He picked up his phone and tried to call her as it went to voicemail, he was getting annoyed that it kept going to voicemail because it just worried him that she was in danger but he left a message anyway.

"Camille just wondering where you went.." he stopped and hung up the phone as he remembered that Gabriel wasn't dead yet.

Fast he walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen looking really angry right now. Freya looked at him wondering what was going on.

"whats wrong" she asked him.

"Cami isn't in the room anymore and the window is open..I'm thinking that Gabriel got to her. I don't care about making him suffer I'm going to go kill him"

"wait so how did he even find her, you said yourself that she was safe here" she said said confused.

"She wa..wait you said you didn't know where Elijah went to last night" he asked her

"Wait Klaus you can't think Elijah had anything to do with him he likes Cami he wouldn't tip him off" she said to him.

Elijah said to Klaus he was going to get back to him for what he did to Hayley and if there was anyone that Klaus loved more than anything besides his daughter it was Cami and he couldn't think of what else would have happened. If Elijah did find Gabriel and say something then he was surely going to get his brother for this.

"If you see Elijah you tell him I'm going to kill him for this" he said with one of those Klaus Mikealson's evil looks.

He was going to go find Cami and kill Gabriel and if Elijah was behind this he was going to settle it with him later. He just didn't care about that right now. He put aside the fact that Gabriel is his brother, but brother or not he was going to slaughter him either way.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Gabriel managed to find Cami and dragged her though the woods so this time Klaus wouldn't be able to find her. She wasn't even unconscious and she was glad that she put her clothes back on. She was curious though how he even found her in the first place and she was told that she would be safe at the compound. The last time someone kidnapped her was when Mikeal found her and tried to kill her to lure Klaus to him and now Gabriel was doing that himself trying to lure Klaus because that is pretty much what he was even trying to do.

"Oh Cami quit fighting it, this will all be over soon enough" he said to her as he just kept on dragging her though the woods.

"I can even kill you myself" she said angry.

He laughed as he thought that was funny. She is a powerless human trying to defend herself and Klaus against Gabriel who is in fact a very powerful vampire. As soon as they got to the place he was staying in he brought her inside and closed the door behind them, yeah he knew that Klaus would never look for them in here. Cami ended up putting her regular clothes back on instead of even putting the dress back on her, but she wanted to spend the morning with Klaus but this had to happen.

"you going to make me your prisoner or something, yeah like I would ever want any moment with you" she told him.

She couldn't even believe that she even started to develop feelings for him in the first place after what he even did to her in her apartment. What she was even forgetting is that he could bit her right now and he could even drain the blood from her. But Gabriel liked her spirit just like everyone else and he didn't want to kill her because she could be very useful when it even came to certain things.

"why try to hide it Cami. Like I said I don't want to kill you, getting to you makes Klaus weak and when he is weak it is easy for me to get to him easier" he said with a grin.

"He will never fall for any of your tricks, he is smart no matter what you do and he is part wolf he will find us and he will come for me and kill you" she said as she raised her voice getting angrier at him.

Cami wanted to try and get a hold of Klaus but she remembered that Gabriel smashed her phone back in her place so she had no contact to anyone right now. She needed to find some way of trying to get a hold of him so he could find out where they were. Klaus did find Gabriel before but he didn't find out where his place even was.

"like I said don't fight it, but I think it would be better if you went to sleep again" he said walking over towards her.

She wondered what he was even planning on doing as he even walked closer towards her. For a moment Gabriel placed his hand on Cami's shoulder and all of a sudden he grabbed her and brought her in as his fangs came out and he bit her neck as she screamed in pain.

Klaus was walking though the woods as he heard Cami screaming and got angry as he picked up where they were and rushed towards where they were. He came across the little hut that Gabriel was staying in. he even had Papa Tundes blade with him to kill Gabriel with. He got up to the door and kicked it open as he saw Cami in Gabriel's arms and saw the bit on her neck.

"let go of her" he said seeing Gabriel let go of Cami and watched her fall to the floor.

"I knew you would find me eventually" he saw Papa Tundes blade with him "planning on kill me aren't we..brother" he said with a grin.

Gabriel now could tell that Klaus knew they were brothers so this was going to make it even more interesting for him having a brother to brother fight now. Klaus glared at him as he called him brother..he hated him and Fin as brothers for even hurting Cami or Fin for trying to get to his daughter. Klaus just looked at Cami on the floor as he just wanted to pick her up off the cold floor and put her somewhere safe. He glanced from and back to Gabriel.

"Don't worry I never wanted to kill your precious Cami, she was just a target to get to you now I can finally destroy you for taking the one woman who ever meant anything to me" he told him.

He wondered what he was even talking about and then remembered about Isabella the woman that Gabriel wanted to be with and she ended up falling for Klaus and he just ended up being with her. But he wasn't going to let him get away with hurting Cami in the first place. All of a sudden both men starting to show their beast side as their vampire faces were coming out and they just ended up attacking each other. Klaus grabbed Gabriel as they both smashed though a wall and landed on the other side of it.

"I'm going to destroy you for even hurting Cami in the first place and Isabella never even loved you" he said to him.

Gabriel took Klaus breaking all the furniture in the room as they just fought each other though out the hut. Klaus kicked Gabriel down on the ground as Klaus was getting the chance to finally kill him as he took out Papa Tundes blade. He got close to Gabriel and sat down on top of him trying to fight him off. Klaus was way to strong for him as Gabriel was having trouble keeping himself shield from the hybrid knowing how strong he was compared to him. Klaus brought out the blade and then managed to stab Gabriel in the heart as his face was now going pale. He was starting to breath heavily getting up off of him.

He watched him as he saw him starting to burn horribly as he just watched him. He turned over to Cami who was still out cold from the bite on her neck. The only way for Klaus to save her from it was to give her his blood as he bit his wrist and feed her the blood from it as it was dripping into her mouth as she started to wake up.

"what happened" she said groggy as she saw Gabriel burning. "oh my god, what happened to making him suffer" she asked.

"He hurt you again I don't care I just wanted to kill him for even trying to harm you" he told her.

She smiled at him and glad that it was over. But Cami knew that he was going to have more enemies out there no matter what and knew that she couldn't get in the way of any of it after what just happened between her and Gabriel.

"I guess this means I can go back to my apartment" she said getting up off the floor as he helped her get up.

"I would rather if you just stayed with me. He maybe gone now but if my enemies get a hold of my feelings for you and they come find you to get to me that is something that I wont be able to live with, so I would feel a lot better if you stayed at the compound with me" he said to her.

She looked at him and nodded. She actually wouldn't mind staying with him, it would actually make her feel better about it as well and the fact she can see Hope whenever she wanted too. She looked at him and nodded in agreement that she will just stay with him, but she doesn't think it will be forever. But she just wanted to get out of here and never return to this place again. He smiled at her and picked her up in his arms and took her back to the compound.

 **When I originally wrote this story in a notebook I have I had another chapter...but I was going to write a sequel to this story that I haven't started yet**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Klaus and Cami have returned back to the compound, Cami was feeling a bit light headed and she assumed it was because Gabriel bit her, but she didn't let that get to her really. She sat down at the kitchen table trying not to faint. When Mikeal bit her, or Klaus she didn't feel like this and was wondering why she did all of a sudden. For now she just tried to let it go and not to let it get to her.

Klaus on the other hand was in a desperate attempt to find Elijah for telling Gabriel were Cami was he knew that he gave him her where a bouts. Of course Elijah wasn't even there but he did see that Freya was there, where else would she be. She walked into the kitchen and saw Klaus and Cami.

"Oh good you found her, everything alright" she asked them both with a curious look, but she was more asking Klaus.

"Gabriel is dead, but I need to find Elijah" he desperately asked.

"well he isn't here Klaus he hasn't come back yet" she said to him as she glanced over at Cami who was looking a bit pale she gave her a worried look. "You know Klaus Hope would love to see that her father is alright, why don't you go see her" she said.

Klaus looked at her feeling that she was sending him out of the room. But he wanted to go see Hope anyway so he walked out of the kitchen and towards the nursery to check on her. Freya glanced over at Cami walking over towards the chair and sat down and placed her hand on top of hers.

"You alright, you don't look good" she asked worryingly

"yeah I just feel nauseous. I was bit by Gabriel and I'm thinking that is why but when I was bit by Mikeal and Klaus I didn't feel like this" she said looking over at her. She was worried that something bad happened when she was out after she was bit.

Freya and Cami both glanced at Klaus who was sitting in the rocking chair and holding Hope. She just told Cami to just hang in there and whatever she was feeling it will pass and if she started to get worse she will do something to help her feel better with her being a witch an all.

"Why don't you go get some rest for now" she said as Cami nodded and got up and walked over towards the bedroom to lay down for a bit.

Freya walked towards the nursery and looked over at Klaus as he was rocking back and forth with Hope in his arms.

"she missed you while you were gone, in fact she always seems to miss you when your not here" Freya said with a smile. A part of her wished she had a kid herself and have a relationship with them like Klaus and Hayley have with Hope.

Just then the front door closed as Freya caught a glimpse of who it was and saw that it was Elijah. She could tell that no matter what he was doing it had to involve Hayley in some way. She looked at Klaus as he gently placed Hope in the crib and walked out quickly going over towards Elijah.

"you think you can walk in here brother and think that everything is alright what you did" he said in anger. Elijah was wondering what he was even talking about, but a part of him didn't care.

"What I did..this is coming from the man who cursed Hayley" Elijah started turning towards him. "Your going to have to be pacific Niklaus on what your pissed off at now" he told him glaring over at him.

He hated the fact that he was playing games with him and he hated the fact that he had no idea what he was talking about and that made him mad even more.

"Telling Gabriel that Cami was here. If he ended up killing her do you even know what I would do to you" he glared at him with a "don't mess with me" type of look.

"I may hate you for cursing Hayley, but I would never put Camille in harms way like that, just how little you know me brother" he started to say as Klaus just stopped him.

"Then how do you explain how he found her here. You weren't even here all night" he said as he almost shouted not wanting to wake up Hope so he tried to stay as quiet as he could.

"I have more important things to do Niklaus then go find Gabriel. But trust me" he started to say getting up in his face" I am not like you, I would not hurt a woman you really care for" he told him as he just glared at him and walked away.

He was still curious that Elijah had to of done something. Freya got up from the chair she was sitting in and turned to Klaus.

"Is it just possible that maybe he just found your location. Gabriel is..or was a very powerful vampire after all, he probably just figured it out himself" she said to him. Freya had a point there, Gabriel was Klaus's brother and that would mean he was powerful.

He didn't agree with Freya because he didn't want her to think that he was actually agreeing with her. He looked around wondering where Cami was.

"Where's Cami?" He asked suspicious

"Laying down. She said she wasn't feeling well and honestly she didn't look to good" she said as Klaus walked towards Cami's room with Freya following him. "she said it might be from Gabriel biting her, but she wasn't sure because when she was bit by you and father before she didn't feel this way" she said as Klaus opened the bedroom door.

"Camille" he looked around as the bathroom door was closed as he walked over towards it and knocked on the door "You in there" he asked though the door.

"Yeah" She said weakly not wanting to open the door.

She just kept the door closed not wanting anyone to see her right now. Klaus tried to open the door but it was locked and thought about kicking the door down before Freya stopped him.

"Leave her alone, if she needs you for anything she will come to you" she said as she grabbed Klaus's arm and pulled him out of the bedroom and closed the door.

He was mostly concerned about Cami right now and just wanted to make sure she was ok and nothing bad happened to her. Klaus knew a vampire bit never made anyone sick just mostly light headed. He did give her his blood to heal her but knew that couldn't have done anything. But Cami was also a human so maybe it worked a little differently for her than it did with any other vampire he gave his blood to. He just thought he was leave her alone for now and not let it get to him.

Freya looked over at Elijah who was flipping though a book as she walked over to him to see what he was looking at. "Elijah you seem very eager too..." she started to say as she looked at the book she was reading. It seemed to be a witches spell book he has "What are you doing with that" she asked him.

"Funny you ask that. You and I are going to go save Hayley" he told her as she just looked over at him.

 **For this story this is the last chapter I wrote. But like I said before I was planning on writing a sequel to it. So if you want to find out what is going on with Cami or if Elijah and Freya actually do save Hayley will find all that out in the sequel.**


End file.
